The Last Day of Summer: Across the Dimensions
by Dreafon
Summary: It's the Last day of summer. While Phineas and Ferb were planning one final act to end everything, something apparently goes wrong.
1. Fading

It is the 104th day of summer. The sun is shining, and the birds are chirping. Two brothers; Phineas, wearing his usual attire- an orange striped shirt with blue cargo shorts- and Ferb- wearing his beige shirt with high-waist purple pants- were lying against the base of their tree in their backyard with their arms folded behind their backs.

They enjoy the early day in the shade under the tree. Phineas closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "You know Ferb, we had a spectacular summer and it's a darn shame that it is coming to and end." Memories started speeding through his mind. He remember all the adventures they had- the best ones, the wacky ones, the adventurous ones, and all the fun that they had. He recalled their greatest activity that started it all- the day when they built the rollercoaster. He did not have any regret. He closed his eyes.

He suddenly opened them and stood up and opened his arms. "Hey Ferb!" He shouted with great enthusiasm. "It may be the end of summer, but it doesn't mean it has to be the end of our adventure!" He grinned. "Let's end today with a bang! I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb stood up and looked at his brother and then smiled. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked while shaking his head, trying to see if their pet platypus was in the vicinity.

Candace was in her room, walking back and forth, worried about missing the time of her life. She was talking on the phone to her best friend, Stacy. "But Stacy, what should I do?" She cried. "I've done practically nothing all summer and half of my life is wasted."

"Candace, don't you think you're overreacting?" Stacy replied. "We're still young and there's still a long way to go, so we should grab that opportunity to do whatever we want to do. The only person that is preventing you from having the best summer is yourself."

At this moment, Candace hears jackhammers and clanging outside. She gets annoyed because she couldn't hear Stacy's last message and shouts, "Stacy, I'll call you back" and Candace glances at the window with a questionable look on her face. "- the boys are up to no good." She snaps her phone shut and runs to the window to see what her brothers have built.

She looks outside, and looks at the object that they had built. She had her phone out, ready to video and photograph it, but to her it wasn't bustabe because it was a box. She looked at it puzzled, she was expecting so much more. "You built this?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Phineas exclaimed. He stepped aside some distance, and reached in his pocket and pulled out a remote. Then he pressed the big button on it and all of sudden, the ground started to shake. The box slowly began to unwrap and started increasing in size. Candace stood there by her window. As the object grew in size, she placed her hands on the base of the window and leaned outside. She looked up in awe with her jaw starting to open, and she pressed a button on her phone to capture a video of what her brothers made.

"Well Candace," Phineas asked while grinning, presenting their last invention of the summer. "What do you think?"

She stood there in shock, and momentarily shook her head, snapping her out of her trance. She immediately pressed a button on her phone to end the video recording and snapped a few pictures. "You guys are so busted!" She exclaimed while turning around. "I Have enough proof now." She flailed her arms and ran out of the room. "Mom, Mooom!"

She skid around the hallway and ran down the stairs. As she was running down, she stepped on a toy and she slipped. She tried to grab the rail to prevent her from falling, but she failed. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she banged her head against the wall.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed in pain, as she curled up and covered her head. The immense pain was too much for her for a second, but then she remembered the mission she gave herself. She then got up and ran to the kitchen. "Mom, take a look at this! At last I have solid proof!" She said in triumph as she displayed her phone.

Linda let down her newspaper and sighed. She took a look at her phone and calmly said, "Alright, Candace. What am I supposed to look at?"

Immediately, Candace looked at her phone. She let out a scream when she realized what she was looking at- a cracked screen.

"I'm not getting you another phone." Linda picked up her purse and walked to the front door. "I'll be back soon. I have to pick up some stuff."

Candace stared at her phone in disbelief. "I can never bust my brothers. It's an impossible feat." She walked into the living room and sat on the couch and stared at the TV. She spotted a case below the TV and then she snapped back to reality. She walked up to it, grabbed it and immediately headed out.

She reached a tall skyscraper and she got off her bike, rested it against the parking meter, pulled out various of bike locks, and locked her bike around the meter. She ran inside the building and got into the elevator then she pressed the top floor button. When the elevator door opened, she got out and walked along the hallway looking left and right for a certain apartment and eventually she found it. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. It wasn't long enough until the door opened and on the other side was her new friend, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Vanessa invites her in and she enters the apartment and follows her.

"Wow, what are those things?" She asked, glancing side to side as she followed Vanessa to her room.

"Those are my dad's inventions. They never work out they way they're supposed to." She reaches her room and signals Candace to wait here and she goes into the room.

Candace stood there, whistling, twiddling her thumbs, but she got bored rather quickly. She walked up to one of the inventions and picked it up. It looked like a nerf gun toy. "Do-Over Inator" She read a card that was in front of the gun, out in her thoughts. "What a terrible name" She chuckled. But still, it captured her attention. She picked up the portable gun and turned it over to the side and read the inscription.

"Don't like your day? Point the end of the gun to your point of interest and redo their day."

Reading this, she grinned, had a menacing look and whispered, "Got you now!" She cackled. She ran out of the apartment, went down, got outside and ran to her bike and to her dismay she didn't find anything. "Oh, come on!" She shouted.

Candace ran all the way home, and stopped near the fence. She peered over and sure enough she saw the boys, working on a workbench, with their invention by their side. "Oh boy!" Phineas exclaimed as he rubbed his hands. He turned around, facing Ferb. "Everyone in the neighborhood will definitely love this.

At this moment, Candace pointed the toy gun at Phineas and Ferb and squeezed the trigger. When it hit them, they started working backwards. "I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas exclaimed.

Candace was filled with glee. She whipped out her phone and pressed the numbers and held the phone by her ear, but no signal. She looked at her phone, and then realized something.

"Oh, right. It's broken." She sighed. She peeked around the fence and found out that they were finished constructing their invention. "Wow, that was fast." She said in amazement. She looked at the device she was holding, rubbed it, and let out a menacing grin. "But as long as I have this, it won't matter!" She let out a crazed giggle. She pointed it at them and zapped them again and then she ran to get Mom.

She ran all around down, in all the stores but she couldn't find her. She was definitely feeling irritated, so she quickly ran home and zapped Phineas and Ferb again, then she went to Stacy's. She approached the door and immediately knocked on it. After awhile, Stacy opened the door.

"Oh, hey Candace!" The teen greeted. "What's up? Did you listen to my advice?"

"Can't talk right now," she panted. She took a moment to catch her breath. "Can I borrow your phone for a few hours?"

Hearing this, Stacy looked skeptical but eventually handed Candace her phone. She knew that Candace wouldn't let this go, but as soon as Candace grabbed the phone, she spoke. "What happened to your phone?"

"It broke." She said nervously. She didn't want Stacy to find out that she broke her own phone, so she added, "Phineas and Ferb invented something and it messed with my phone." Ok, this wasn't completely true, but at the same time wasn't a total lie she convinced herself.

Stacy wasn't totally convinced, but she eventually let go, letting Candace have her phone for the time being. "Thanks Stacy!" Candace said as she ran away. "I want my phone when you're done with it, ok?" Stacy shouted.

Candace ran home, peeked over the fence and zapped both boys. She immediately whipped open the phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Mom, where are you?" She asked frantically.

"I'm across the street socializing with the girls." Linda replied.

Candace face palmed. She had managed to look all over Danville shops for her mom, but she didn't bother to check the most obvious place… well, the next most obvious place- across the street. She immediately ran across the street, into the Shapiro's residence.

"I know what we're gonna do to…" Phineas exclaimed, as he looked at himself. He put a puzzled look across his face and put his hands in front of him. They were… fading? No, this wasn't right. He thought out. He immediately turned to Ferb with a worried look because he knew that both of them did not do whatever what was happening to them.

"Hey Ferb," He said nervously and licked his lips. "Is it me, or does it look like we're fading?"

At that moment, Ferb extended his hands and had a shocked expression on his face. He didn't see much color.

"Ferb," Phineas chuckled. It was obvious to him that he was panicking. "This got to be a dream." At this moment, Ferb looked down at the ground and shook his head. Phineas stared at him in disbelief, and then looked at his hands again.

"Alright, how long do we got?" He said defeated, looking down at the ground. Ferb looked at his hands then back at Phineas. He whipped out a calculator from his pocket and started pressing buttons and after seeing the numbers, he displayed a shocked expression. He looked back up at Phineas. "By the look of it, not much longer."

Candace pulled her mother into her driveway. Behind them were Isabella and her mother, as Candace's sudden outburst sparked their interest. All of sudden, Linda jerked her arm, "Candace, I'm too old for this. You've got to stop with this obsession of yours." She sighed. She was exhausted of Candace's silly outbursts the entire summer.

"I will after this last attempt." She giggled as she ran into the backyard. Linda casually walked after her, while chatting with Vivian Shapiro.

Candace opened the fence and ran into the backyard and exclaimed, "At last, you're busted." Immediately, she looked at both of her brothers with a worried face. "What's going on with you guys?"

"We…" Phineas looked up at Candace before finishing his sentence. "don't know." There was a teardrop that dripped down his cheek. This was the first time Candace had ever seen her brothers scared.

Candace started feeling somewhat scared, emotional and was on the verge of crying. "But… You're Phineas and Ferb." She broke out. "You can solve this- you always have solved complicated problems."

"Not this time, Candance." Phineas sniffed. "We did loads of tests, over and over again, and we cannot tell what the problem is."

He and Ferb extended their arms and held her hand and smiled. "Ferb and I don't know what's gonna happen, so…" at this moment, they walked to their sister and hugged her. "You're the best sister ever."

Candace hugged them back and closed her eyes. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you… I promise." She assured them.

At this moment, her mom walked into the backyard. "Alright Candace, what am I looking at." She said as she scanned the backyard.

"Mom," Candace sniffed. "Phineas and Ferb…"

Linda put her hands on her hips. "Who are Phineas and Ferb?"

Candace wiped her eyes so that it looked like she wasn't crying, and faced her mother. "What?"

"Phineas and Ferb, who are they?" Linda asked again. "Are they your friends?"

Hearing this, Candace stared at her in disbelief. "You're… You're kidding me right?" She said appalled. Immediately, she ran into the house and went up the stairs. Along the way, she noticed the pictures- it was just Candace, her mother, and her stepfather and she couldn't believe her eyes. "Please be there… Please be there." Candace pleaded as she ran up to what was formerly known as her brothers' room.

She flung the door open. "No." She droned out. What she was seeing wasn't her brothers' room, but a dusty storage room. At that moment, she pulled out her portable gun- the Do-Over-Inator and spotted something important that she didn't notice before- the warning label. It was inscribed very small on the device, but sure enough it was there. Candace pulled it in close, so that she could read it. "Warning! Frequent use of this device will cause a disrupt of the space-time continuum."

Reading this, she fell weak in the knees. She fell down on her knees realizing what she had done. She completely erased Phineas and Ferb.


	2. Disappearance

Back in the 2nd Dimension

It was bright and sunny day. Evil was completely defeated so everyone could relax and have the time of their lives. Everyone was hanging around in the park- Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace; basically the whole gang.

Candace was sitting on a hill, overseeing everything that was going on; because by her instincts, everyone had to be safe- especially her brothers. Old habits die hard, I guess. She was on a picnic with Jeremy and they were starting to go official. They both leaned back and enjoyed the sunset. They brought their hand closer and closer until they finally touched and immediately, they blushed but they were happy they were making progress.

"Oh, Jeremy" Candace sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is the life- spending the rest of the summer without any evil and so free to do whatever we want." Jeremy shifted towards her and held both of her hands. He smiled and then spoke, "Candace…"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Candace burst with excitement in her thoughts. But then, from the corner of her eye and she glanced down the hill, where everyone was playing and everything seemed fine. By her nature to be protective of her brothers, she checked up on them and she knew something was wrong. She saw that they were… glowing. She looked at them with both confusion and a worried look. After the visit from the first dimension version of themselves, they started being proactive and she wasn't sure if they were facing some kind of new threat or if they were fooling around.

Immediately she put her index finger to Jeremy's lips, cutting him off. "Something seems wrong. I better check on my brothers." She got up and ran down the hill, towards her brothers.

When she ran up to the area they were in, she found herself in front of a huge machine. She looked around and about but there were no signs of her brothers, then she looked up and she spotted a familiar hair- red and green and she knew where they were. She immediately ran around, found the ladder and climbed up. When she reached the top, she found both of her brothers operating the controls.

"Guys, that doesn't look very safe." She looked around as she chuckled while walking towards them.

Phineas and Ferb turned around. Phineas grinned while Ferb looked at Candace with a blank look. Phineas hair was shortly grown to be like the first dimension Phineas and Ferb's hair didn't change much. "Hey Candace!"

"This looks way too dangerous!" Candace looked around. She grabbed her brothers' arm and all three of them walked to the elevator, to the right of the ladder. "You guys need to be safe. I can't imagine if anything happen to you guys." They all reach outside and they walk some distance from the machinery.

Phineas looked at Ferb with a puzzled expression then looked back at Candace. "Gosh, Candace. We didn't mean to cause you any problems; we just want to have fun. After those guys from the other dimension told us about summer, we decided to make the most of it." He shrugged.

"Gosh, guys I don't mean to spoil your fun." Candace put her hand on Phineas head and rubbed it. Her other hand was wrapped around Ferbs shoulder. "You two are my brothers, and it's my responsibility to keep you both safe. That aside…" Candace looked from the boys to their creation. "You both built this? Very impressive."

"Thanks Candace. Ferb and I built it this morning." Phineas replied. They all looked at the machine. Every kid was having fun on it.

They all took time to admire it. After some time, the sun was starting to set and Candace spoke up. "All right guys! It's the end of the day, so it's time to wrap up."

With this said, Phineas shouted so all the kids could hear him. "All right, everybody! Show's over!" Everybody groaned and eventually got off. "All right Ferb, that's everybody." Phineas observed.

Ferb took out a button from his pocket and pressed it. All of sudden, the machine started to shrink and started wrapping itself until it was a tiny box. Ferb walked over, picked up the box and put a CAUTION! DO NOT OPEN sticker onto the box, and then he threw it away in the trash.

"All right guys, you can stop the glowing now." Candace rubbed Phineas head.

"Umm… glowing? What are you talking about, Candace?" Phineas replied. He and Ferb started to look their arms and they noticed that his skin was glowing- to be more exact, losing color and flashing back. "Cool!" Phineas whispered.

Candace stared at them in disbelief and after awhile, she chuckled. "All right, guys. You got me! Stop fooling around." Somehow she knew something was wrong, but didn't want to face the facts.

"Candace, we aren't doing this!" Phineas pleaded.

"Bajeet!" Candace hollered. Suddenly he rushed to her side and saluted her. "Reporting for duty." He said so formally.

Candace pointed at her brothers. "Find out what's wrong with them!" Hearing this, Bajeet whipped out his gadget, which deployed into a super processed computer. He then pressed some keys on the keyboard and some strips deployed. He took them and attached each of them to various parts of Phineas and Ferbs body. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and they were starting to get worried, not because of what was happing to them but how their sister was acting.

Isabella walked towards them. "Hey guys, wha'cha up… to" She saw different strips that were attached to the brothers and she crooked her head. She walked up to Candace. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet, but I think something's wrong with them." Candace pointed at her less colorful brothers.

Isabella glanced at them, and she could see what she meant. Their skin tone looked like it was fading. She got worried for what might happen to both brothers, especially Phineas.

"Done!" Bajeet exclaimed in triumph as he clicked the last button. Bajeet leaned in and looked at all the information that was displayed on his computer. "Uh-uh… I see" he said as he scrolled down.

"Well…?" Candace asked him impatiently while tapping her foot.

"It seems that…" Bajeet looked from his computer to Candace, looking nervously. He didn't want to be the one to tell her the bad news, but eventually concluded that it would be best for him to deliver the results. "Your bothers- Phineas and Ferb- are vanishing."

Candace walked over and held her brothers. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other with a worried look. Their skin had less color than before. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well… it means…" Bajeet pondered while trying to pick the right words. "That they will eventually cease to exist."

Candace, her brothers and Isabella gasped at that remark. Candace hugged her brothers. Isabella couldn't believe this news. "But how did this happen?"

Bajeet looked at his computer, looking for answers and eventually crumbled. "I do not know." He admitted defeated then he looked up. "According to my computer, they have a few minutes left." By the time that he said this, Phineas and Ferb was almost out of color.

When Candace was just about done with the hug, Phineas put his hand on her shoulder. She let go of the hug and looked at him and smiled. Phineas smiled back and nodded, then he walked to Isabella.

She was emotional and she was on the verge of tears, but she kept a tough face. "Well, I guess this is it." She said, her voice cracking. "It's been a pleasure having you with us."

Phineas smiled and studied her expression carefully and then he knew what he had to do. He walked over and have her a hug. "I know it won't seem much… but I had a blast the moment when I met you. Thanks Isabella."

Tears began emitting down her face. "But how can you say that!" She cried. "You're just admitting defeat without fighting back?"

Phineas pulled back and looked at her. "Well… I supposed I could do that" He mulled over. "But then I won't have time for what is important.

Isabella stared at him in confusion as if he was trying to tell her something. Phineas pulled her in for one last hug and whispered something in her ear. "I believe in you, Isabella." And with that said, his body parts started evaporating, from the bottom first up, and he simply vanished.


	3. A Rescue Mission

Still in the 2nd Dimension

"We got to save them!" Isabella spoke up with a clear resolve.

The gang nodded in agreement. "But how?" Questioned one boy. Isabella walked up to see who it was- and it was Bajeet.

"What do you mean how?" She stammered. "Phineas and Ferb have done a lot for us to ensure we have the time of our lives. With their creativity and motivation for each passing day- I can say they certainly haven't been dull. Don't you think so, Bajeet?" Isabella told him with concerning eyes. He rubbed his arm on his shoulder and he somewhat couldn't help feel ashamed.

Shortly after saying this, she turned her back to Bajeet and resumed. "Because of them, I might have found the lov…" Realizing what she was about to say, she immediately paused, turned around, and blushed.

With that remark, the gang raised their eyebrows and grinned. Candace walked over to Isabella and put her arm around her shoulder. "It's nice to see you sparked a love interest. So who is it- Phineas or Ferb?"

Realizing her mistake, she blushed and tried to hide her face from walking away from what was happening. "Guys!" She suddenly spoke up. "It isn't the time for that. Right now we got to figure how to save them."

"Well…" Bajeet spoke up. "Phineas has been so active and has been the main character lately, and on the other hand," he paused and clapped his hands. "Ferb- a man of mystery who doesn't talk much." He then put his hand to his chin and began to stroke it. "A very compelling case." Hearing this, Isabella couldn't help but sigh. She knew that Bajeet was ignoring her and somehow the moment shifted and it all was about her.

The rest of the gang nodded, thinking about this. All in sudden, a voice spoke up- it was Buford. "Arrgh… we don't have time for this." He yelled. Isabella felt happy and relieved that another person agreed with her and took her out of the awkward position she put herself into. "It's Phineas! I've seen the way she ogles at him. Now can we focus on the mission?" Hearing this, Isabella put down her head and groaned. She wanted to remain discreet… but now cat's outta the bag.

"Phineas- you have nice taste." Candace admired while chuckling. Then she changed her expression to serious. "Buford's right. We've got to focus on the main mission." She resorted back to her combat, overprotective-of-her-brothers self. She walked over to Isabella and rested her hand on Isabella's shoulders. "So, what's the plan?" She looked at Isabella, smiling.

Isabella looked back at her and returned a smile, because Candace is the leader but she was passing the role over to Isabella. "All rig…" She spoke in a high pitch voice since she was a bit embarrassed. "All right!" She cleared her throat. "Bajeet!" She commanded. "Find out what happened to Phineas and Ferb!"

"Yes sir!" Bajeet saluted her. "Err… umm… ma'am." He quickly changed after realizing his mistake. Isabella put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

Bajeet ran a couple of feet away from the scene, back to his computer. He started working his magic. "Done!" He chuckled in triumph.

"Already?" Isabella said impressed, while looking at her watch. She walked over to Bajeet. "Must be a new record." Candace, Buford, and Isabella huddled around Bajeet.

Bajeet looked at the screen and read the text quickly while scrolling down. The gang, behind him, tried their best to read off the screen but after a while they looked at each other in confusion and decided to wait for Bajeet to deliver the results.

"Well?" Isabella spoke up, curious about what was in store for them.

Bajeet took his eyes off the computer and walked up to the gang and clapped his hands. "I have good news, my friends."

The gang smiled and felt like some sort of weight has been lifted. After settling down, they were eager to listen to the good news.

"Phineas and Ferb have not completely disappeared!" Bajeet chuckled. The rest of the gang looked at each other in confusion. "How is this good news?" Isabella spoke up.

"Ah, my apologies. Phineas and Ferb are in a different dimension."

"You mean like the time when the other us came into ours?" Isabella asked.

"Precisely." Bajeet assured her.

"Great! So let's go after them." She said in high spirits.

"What's the bad news?" Buford suddenly spoke up.

Bajeet looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever someone has a good news, there's bound to be bad news." He folded his arms, "It happens everywhere- movies, television shows- for example. It's basic logic." He explained while gesturing his hands, and everyone looked at each other and considered this before nodding in approval.

Bajeet squinted his eyes and looked at him. "All right. While they are definitely in another dimension…" he paused before resuming. "I'm afraid I cannot pintail the correct dimension they are inhabited in." He continued looking at Buford and gave him the most Thanks Buford ever.

"Well… that is not that big of an issue." Isabella spoke up. "We just need an dimension portal to go through and we can start our search!" She grips her hand in full spirits. "It's time to rescue Phineas and Ferb!"


	4. Into the Portal

Still in the 2nd Dimension

"It is done!" Bajeet exclaimed in triumph. He backed up to admire his creation. The rest of the gang huddled up and they stared at what he had made. "Are you sure this will work?" questioned Isabella as she looked at the dimensional hopper, as he had called it.

"Yes!" He replied with glee. At that moment, the gang heard rattles from the portal, and they all glanced at Bajeet with a look of a mixture of disapproval and concern. "I may not be mechanically inclined, but I am 100% sure on my scientific work!" He then walked over to the side and placed his hand on it. "This will take you across the dimensions, I am sure of it!"

"If Bajeet says it's fine, then it's good enough for me." Isabella boldly stated to her friends. She didn't want them to know that she was nervous about taking the chance, but she remained true to herself- she truly want to save Phineas and Ferb. She took a long breath and sighed. "Here I go." She took a step forward into the portal, only to be soon followed by Candace, Buford, and lastly Bajeet.

They stood on a street and they took a moment to look around so they would familiarize themselves to where they were. Isabella took one look at the houses and groaned. She saw her house and Phineas and Ferbs House. "It didn't work."

The entire gang looked at each other in confusion. Candace walked over to Isabella and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Isabella. We will find them." She assured her. Candace looked at her house. "I've got to check a couple of things. I'll be right back." She ran over to her porch, and reached for the doorknob. It rattled and the door wouldn't budge, as it was locked. Candace put her hands in her pockets in search for her keys, but shortly after she let out a heavy sigh because she realized she forgot them. Candace raised her hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Candace was shocked by what she saw. She was expecting her mother to answer the door, but instead a teenage boy with firey red hair who looked about her age answered the door. "Yo, what's up?" He casually greeted her.

The gang crowded around Candace and looked at him in shock. Candace looked at the boy and chuckled. "Is this the right house?" The boy looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "I don't know- is it?" Then he let out a chuckle and swatted his forehead. "Oh man! Phyllis and Fedora put you guys up to this?"

They all looked at him in utter confusion. "Phyllis and Fedora?" They all replied in unison. The boy looked at Buford and he wasn't looking very pleased because Buford was wearing a fedora. "Are you making fun of my sister?"

"No!" He stammered. At the moment, everybody started looking at Buford and couldn't help wonder where he got that hat because he wasn't wearing anything before.

"I admit it, that it is a strange and unusual name but she is my step sister from Britian."

Everybody looked at him and nodded their head showing that they understood. "Wait… Britian?" Isabella piped up.

The boy squinted his eyes. "You're all not from here?" He asked.

"No, we're from… out of town." Bajeet chuckled. "We all heard about them and are dying to meet them."

The boy looked at him in an uncertain matter and glanced back at the group. He didn't know if they were telling the truth, lying, or playing dumb, but he decided to take the chance. "Yeah, she's British… and my other sister is American in case you were wondering."

Isabella put her fingers to her chin and thought out for a bit. That awfully sounds a lot like Phineas and Ferb she thought out. But before jumping to conclusions, she had to confirm something with him. When she snapped out of her thoughts she turned to the boy and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?"

"Caleb."

"I see. Can we meet your sisters?" She asked him. "Sure… I'll go get them." He closed the door and footsteps began to depart. "I knew it!" She whispered. Candace, Buford, and Bajeet turned to Isabella. "What was that about?"

"All right guys." She started. "After thinking for awhile, they're us." The group stared at her in confusion. "Are you crazy?" Buford spoke up. "We just met a person we don't know and I'm pretty sure I met everybody!"

"That's just it- we don't know everybody." She replied. Buford got confused and started thinking before realizing something important. "We travelled across the dimensions." At that moment, everybody gasped and looked at Bajeet, realizing that even though it was his first big project without Phineas and Ferb, it worked.

Shortly after, the door opened and there stood Caleb. "They're not home." Listening to what he is saying, Isabella leaned and peered into the doorway catching a picture frame of the entire family. After looking at this for a while, her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She regained her composure and looked at Caleb. "We'll check in again later." She said sweetly, and the group looked at her skeptically- they knew something was up. "Later." Caleb casually said as he closed the door.

"All right, what's wrong." Candace said as she put her hands on her hips. Isabella glanced at the group and bit her lip. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" They all replied.

"Back then, I caught a glimpse at the family and…" She recalled while stammering. The group leaned in closer. "They're disappearing too, guys."

"That's not possible!" exclaimed Buford.

Isabella looked at the group. "I know- I didn't want to believe it either, so I double checked and I am certain of what I saw."

"No… way…" The group responded in disbelief after realizing that the disappearance of their Phineas and Ferb wasn't just a problem- it was a major problem as Phineas and Ferb versions started to vanish across the dimensions. "However…" Isabella started. "We need to go into the next dimension. There's something I want to make sure of." She said as she started walking away.

The group looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before following her. "Hey!" Buford piped up. "Why don't we check across the street? We may find some clues." Then he started poking Isabella. "Plus we get to see what she looks like as a dude." He teased her while chortling.

"Oh, I would very much like to see that!" Bajeet chuckled after thinking for a while. Hearing this, Isabella let out a low growl. Both boys ran up to her porch and knocked on the door. Shortly after, with a flash of light they all disappeared. The door opened. "Hello?" The boy asked. He walked outside and looked around for a while before heading back inside. "A couple of kids are playing ding dong ditch, I suspect." He chuckled as he closed the door.

The group landed somewhere else, and they looked around for a bit. They spotted the portal, and equipment. They found themselves back in the park. Isabella let out a sigh of relief. "We're back in our dimension."

Everybody took a moment and stood up. Buford walked over to Bajeet and softly punched him on the shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Jeet!"

Bajeet looked back at him and winced in pain. "What did I do?"

Ignoring the two boys, both girls headed over to the portal and noticed something flashing. They both leaned in to see what it was and then they let out a chuckle. "Guys…" Isabella called out to both of the boys. "There is a timer on the portal."

Hearing this, Bajeet rushed over. "This shouldn't be possible." He looked around, searching for his mistake before facing the group. "Oops." He sheepishly chuckled while shrugging.

"We have to wait, as it is on cool down." He explained. "In the meantime, I will make a portal remote." He walked over to his computer and started working."

Buford folded his arms and walked away in a huff. He leaned against the tree, waiting. Isabella and Candace walked over to the playground and sat down, preparing for their next dimensional experience.


	5. Back into the Portal

"It is done!" Bajeet exclaimed with glee. He grabbed the remote from the workbench and waved it high in the air so everybody could see it. He glanced at the portal timer and read it- 5 minutes. "And with time to spare!" He felt a sense of accomplishment.

Candace and Isabella glanced up and ran over. Buford unwrapped his arms and let out a sigh before heading over to join the group.

Bajeet went back to his computer and pulled out a cord. The group got skeptical of this, so Isabella asked him, "What are you doing, Bajeet?"

Bajeet finished connecting the computer port to the portal and started working on his little project. It wasn't long before he was finished doing what he thought was important and turned to Isabella. "My apologies." He bowed.

"Forget that." Isabella replied while her arms were folded. "What were you doing? Should we be concerned?"

"What? No!" He replied, chuckling. "I modified the portal a bit, so it is more stable. Plus I've got a glimpse of where we're going…" he assured her. This was indeed good news. "Well… not really." He added.

"What do you mean?" She squinted her eyes.

"Do you remember a few minutes ago, in the other dimension- when we first arrived, that we were uncertain that we had traveled across the dimensions because of the environment?"

Isabella looked at him and let out a sigh. "How could I forget? That literally happened last chapter."

"This is exactly like that." Bajeet explained. "Not a single person on the street- as if they were deserted." He started to cock his head. "Plus the atmosphere seems kind of gloomy, so I figured something could possibly be wrong. I would suggest bringing out combat gear."

"All right, you heard him." Isabella called out while looking back to Candace and Buford. Candace ran to one of the playgrounds, searched around for a bit, and lifted up a secret trapdoor and went in. Shortly after, she emerged wearing her black outfit. Despite her wanting to be a normal teenager, she couldn't let go of this part of her life and decided to hide secret stashes across town in case if she needs it.

When she was done, she went back and faced Isabella. She was already in her combat gear. Buford shortly joined them. Immediately, both girls glanced at Buford and raised their eyebrows.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "This is what I normally wear." He was wearing a black shirt with brown shorts. "Oh, fine!" He rolled his eyes and he took out a black bandana and wrapped it around his head. "You happy now?"

Isabella and Candace looked at each other and chuckled. It occurred to them that somehow Buford looked like a straight out thug.

"We all seem to be ready." Bajeet spoke up. They all got together and walked up to the portal. Bajeet entered some commands on the portal entry and shortly it opened up. He grabbed his remote and put it in his pocket. The entire group took a long sigh and walked into the portal.

When they were on the other side, they all looked around. "All right, guys!" Isabella piped up. "We seem to be in the right place." The group started walking forward but suddenly they saw a fleet of robots in a distance and they were flying towards the group. They haven't noticed them yet, but Isabella did and immediately she held up her fist to signal them to stop moving. "We got to go back." She commanded. The group slowly backed up to avoid sudden detection by the robots.

Suddenly, one by one they felt someone assault them with chloroform and dragged them away while other members were taken away with sacks over their head. However, they didn't catch Isabella just yet as she was a bit further. She didn't hear anything from the group and she had a feeling something was wrong.

"Guys?" She called out. After a while, she knew something was wrong. She turned around and she saw a shadow figure running towards her with high speeds. He struck her, but due to her lightning reflexes, she dodged and did a backflip then took on a combat stance.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but nobody messes with my friends." She started to rush forward, but as she began she felt a tap on her shoulders. Immediately sensing the danger, she turned around. When she made it out that it was another boy, it was too late. He sprayed her with some sort of liquid in her face.

"What did you do?" She snarled while rubbing her face. She wanted some answers, but the boy stood in front of her and removed his cloak that was partially covering his face and she saw that he was grinning. She started feeling woozy and fell to the ground. Her eyes started feeling heavy, so she took one last look at the assaulter. "Mission accomplished." He spoke in a radio. Then she passed out of conscious.


	6. The Resistance

Isabella groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She attempted to look around the room but it was too dark and her eyes were blurry. She fluttered her eyes until her vision was restored completely. She found herself kneeling down on the ground with a boy with his hand on her shoulder, guarding her. She looked around and finds Candace, Buford, and Bajeet tied up in the corner. She looks ahead and sees the back of a chair and realizes that someone is there.

The chair swings around and the boy gets up and walks forward. "Enjoyed your nap?" He chuckled. He had black shaggy hair and was a young, short boy- just about Isabella's age and slightly shorter.

"I've got to say I'm surprised." He walks around her and her guardian. "I was doing a basic routing check on those computers." He stops at Isabella and bends down. "You see, me and the boys…" He hovers his hands to the rest of the kids in the room, beside Isabella and her friends. "Placed security cameras around down, rigged traps, and modified the traffic cams." He gets up, turned around and starts walking.

"As I was saying, while I was doing routine check, trying to keep things in tabs, the computer beside me started flashing. It told me that there were foreign objects in the area- and we don't need that. So I told my crew to check it out and bring whatever it was to me. I sure wasn't expecting it to be a couple of people-" He paused and turned around. "You see, you've caught us in a really bad time."

When he completely turned around, his eyes grew in shock. "What? How?!" He stammered. He saw that Isabella stood right there in her combat stance with his guy on the floor, groaning. He realized that while he was talking, Isabella placed her hand on his arm, grabbed him, and with all her might, threw him over his shoulders. All of the guys started to move forward, ready to neutralize the threat and keep it under control. The boy in front of her chuckled and held out his arm, signaling them to stop. "I've got this, guys." He walked forward while stretching his arms. "It's been awhile since I got the exercise."

He and Isabella started circling each other while in their combat stances. The boy struck and attempted to touch her chin but as expected, Isabella dodged. She immediately performed a sweep, but it failed as the boy jumped over her legs.

"Not bad." He chuckled. "Not bad yourself!" She snapped back. It seemed to Isabella that they were evenly matched, as they kept dodging each other. The boy signaled a swift motion that he was about to strike her face, but she immediately ducked. While she was ducked, she noticed that the boy faked it and realized his true aim. He swiftly did a sweep, knocking Isabella down.

She grunted and pounded her fist on the ground in frustration. The boy walked over bended down in front of her. "Your moves are pretty solid- we could have you part of our crew." He stood up and backed and all of the boys lined up behind him. "Too bad, you're getting pretty rusty."

Isabella clenched her fist in anger, but finally admitted defeat. "Who are you guys?" She asked them.

"Ahh…" The boy slapped his head and chuckled. "I forgot to introduce ourselves- how rude of me. "I am Isaac." He held his palm to his chest. Then he gestured out his hands. "And this is my crew, Firestorm."

Hearing that, Isabella looked at the boys and gasped. She stood up and walked to Isaac. The boys took a step forward, ready to hold her back but Isaac stuck out his arms telling them not to. Isabella stopped in front of Isaac and inspected his face. After a short moment, she gasped and took a step backward. It was like she was looking in a mirror.

With her actions, Isaac chuckled. "What are you doing? You want to score a date with this bad boy?" He took both arms and pointed at himself with his thumbs.

Isabella shuddered in disgust. "No!"

"I was joking!" He chuckled. "I've got my eyes on another beauty… no offense."

They stood there in awkward silence. "I can safely say you guys aren't a threat to our organization." He signaled his crew to cut Candace, Buford, and Bajeet loose. When they were free to move around, they joined behind Isabella.

Isabella looks from left to right, raising her eyebrow. She decided to take a chance and said, "Where's Caleb?"

The boys looked at each other in confusion because they did not know how she got that name. "How do you know about him?" Isaac asked, about to take his combat stance.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out." Isabella put out her hands. "We're you from another dimension."

"Yeah, right!" Isaac replied before he and his entire crew burst out laughing.

Isabella looked at him with a blank face and sighed. I don't have time for this, she thought out. "You're in love with Phyllis." She bluntly stated.

His laughter ceased. "Wha… How do you know ab…" He stammered but then got cut off by Isabella again.

She wasn't sure how she could prove it to them, so she decided to take a chance and started stating facts about her, with some modified boy suited version. "You have a Mexican Jewish father. You live across from both girls- Phyllis and Fedora." She stopped and caught her breath. Isaac look relieved because he thought she was done- everything that she stated was spot on, but he did not believe the dimension nonsense just yet. Isabella opened her mouth, "sometimes, you like to fantasize about…" just as she was about to finish that sentence, Isaac rushed over to her and clasped her mouth.

"All right, I believe you." He whispered into her ear. He took his hand away and backed off. "So what's the plan?" He asked her.

"I want you to tell me what happened to them first." She replied.

He shot her a confused look. He didn't know whether to be scared of her, since she knew everything about what was going on, but they had nothing on them. He sighed and decided to take a chance and tell her his story.

"It was a basic routine check." He recalled, his face was looking grim. "We wanted to have the upper hand so we decided to inspect the above ground, looking for good locations to plant our beacons and spots to gather information. But then the unexpected happened."

Isabella leaned in obviously interested in what happened. "And then what happened?"

"With a flash of light, they were gone." He sighed. "We all were confused to what happened that day, so we regrouped at the base. After some thought, we were certain." He raised his voice and pounded the table. "She took them."

"She?" Isabella skeptically asked him, while the group behind her looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Yeah, her!" He replied, expecting Isabella to know who it was since she apparently knows everything.

"Oh! Her!" She played along. Somehow she knew who he was referring to, but at the same time she didn't know. She turned around and mouthed to her crew to play along.

"So what's the plan now?" She turned around and asked him.

"We were planning on running operation alpha, but after that incident…" He shook his head and sighed. "We have no choice. We have to use Operation Omega."

Isabella and Candace widened her eyes and gasped. She recalled they had similar tactics and they had one under the same name- but they resisted using it since it was too dangerous. "But you can't!" Isabella cried out.

"Caleb should be just about done scouting above ground." He glanced at his watch. Isaac took his bag and his crew started heading out. When he was about to exit, he paused. "They're worth the risk." He spoke with a full resolve before heading out.


	7. Operation Omega

Isaac and his crew were marching down the street, heading for a tall building in a distance. "Wait up!" A voice shouted. Isaac halted and turned around, shortly being followed by his crew. He grinned when he made out who it was- Isabella.

She stopped in front of him and caught her breath. "You are right." She panted. Her group slowly caught up to her and stood by. Isaac folded his arms and chuckled. Isabella placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I would have done the same for Phineas." She said in an understanding voice. "…And Ferb." She suddenly added.

Isaac looked at her and chuckled. "So his name is Phineas. A good name." He mulled over for a bit before facing Isabella. He extended his arm and pat Isabella on her shoulder. "Glad you're part of our crew." He turned around, until Isabella spoke up before he completed his turn. "Your crew?" She spoke up while raising her eyebrow. "How do you know you aren't part of our group?"

Hearing this, Isaac turned around, shot her a cocky look and chuckled. "Whatever you say." He replied in a teasing voice, not wanting to cause any unnecessary arguments. He turned around and began walking. Isabella and her group shortly joined them.

"What was that about?" Buford whispered to Bajeet, nudging him. "I do believe that they both sparked similar interests." Replied Bajeet in a whispering voice. "They're resonating with each other, I think."

The whole group kept walking towards the whole building. Isaac and his crew kept a lookout while they were moving, checking for any dangers. Fortunately enough, they didn't spot anything along their way. When they reached to a certain area, Isaac and his crew hid behind a building. Isabella and her group kept walking as they were looking around, so Isaac and his crew grabbed them and pulled them behind cover.

"What are you…" Isabella suddenly said while trying to pry free. "Shh" Isaac shushed while taking a peek from the corner of where he was hiding. He glanced down and shook his head. "They got Wolfang, too."

Isabella looked at him with a skeptical look. "Wolfang?"

Isaac sighed and looked back at her. "Yeah, he's my pet wolf."

Isabella gasped. "I have a pet chihuha, and his name is Pinkie."

Immediately, Isaac chortled. He was trying his best to suppress his laughter. Isabella shot him an awful stare and raised her eyebrow. "Anything you find funny?" She spoke in a somewhat threatening voice.

Isaac ceased his laughter and looked at her. "No, ma'am."

Candace, and Bajeet looked at this scene and giggled, while Buford cackled.

Isaac turned around and peered around the corner, keeping lookout. They waited after awhile, before Isaac held his arm up and gestured something with his hands, signaling the entire group to move. They all immediately shot up and began to run towards the entrance. When they got around the corner, they noticed that the coast was clear. "Hurry up!" Isaac whispered aggressively while flailing his arms. He was already at the entrance. "We don't have much time." He looked around nervously, as he don't know how long they got before the guards return to their position.

Hearing this, the group immediately sprinted towards the entrance. When they got to the front, they quickly went in the rotating door. Once they were inside, they looked all around to see what the building was like. When they were done, they walked to the elevator, only to find a single yellow tape across the middle of the door, stating that it was out of order. Isaac and Isabella both groaned in unison. "Head for the elevators!" They both shouted at the same time- loudly enough so the entire group could hear, but low enough so the guards didn't hear them. The group immediately rushed over to the stairs and started ascending until they were on the top floor.

When they all reached the top, they all rushed to a specific door, with Isaac and Isabella at the front. "All right guys! This is it!" Isaac stated. He held up his hand and mouthed 1… 2… Just when he was about to say three, Buford was sweating profusely and sweating. He just arrived from the stairs and was panting heavily. He sat down to catch his breath. He felt them watching him, so he turned to them, "Don't mind me… carry on."

The rest of the group turned. Isaac and Isabella turned and looked at each other then at the group, Isaac resumed his countdown. 1…2…3 at the beginning of 3, Isaac turned the doorknob and they all started swarming in.

Once everyone was inside, they all looked around searching for something. After some short time, Isaac and his crew were in confusion. "But… I don't understand" he stammered.

All of sudden, they heard cackling. "Looking for me boys?" She mocked them.

They all immediately glanced up, looking at the balcony only to see a figure- it wasn't clear to them- but the boys knew who it was. "Doofenshmirtz!" Isaac called out in an angry matter.

The woman walked forward, clenching her hands together. She was grinning from one end of her face to the other. "It's nice to be known from people everywhere, dearie" she cackled. "Tea?" She suddenly whipped out a teacup from out of nowhere while trying to maintain a friendly face.

"Doofenshmirtz?" Isabella pondered in confusion. How come her name was the same but the rest of the entire population wasn't? She thought out.

"I have no time for your games!" Isaac shot out. "Where are you keeping them?!"

"What are you talking about dear?" Doofenshmirtz replied puzzled by what he was asking.

"Don't play dumb- I know you have them!"

Doofenshmirtz stared at him with a blank, puzzled face. "I don't know what you're talking about- and frankly I don't care." She sighed. Her face then turned menacing as she looked at him. "But I can assure you this. Pretty soon the whole world will know the terror of Fran Doofenshmirz!" She shouted while holding up her arms.

Immediately following her outburst, robots began to pour into the room. They surrounded the group. Isaac, Isabella, and the rest of the gang began to take their combat stances.

The robots started targeting the group and went after them. "Move out!" Isaac commanded Isabella and her group, as the fleet moved closer and closer. Isaac and his boys began to form a circle.

Isabella and her group started moving towards one end of the room. Isaac and his crew moved towards them while fighting the robots, but they started increasing in numbers.

"There's too many of them!" Isaac shouted as he did a flying kick to the robot approaching him in front. He backs up with his crew trying to avoid being captured. But while they were backing up, out of nowhere Isaac suddenly felt cold, hard metal behind them. From that moment, he knew that the circle had broken up. He got a feeling that he knew what it was, so he tried to rapidly move forward, but it was too late. The robot that was standing behind him grabbed him and held his hands behind his back. The robot dragged him over and lined him up with his crew. Isaac and his crew started resisting, trying to break free, but it wasn't effective. They were held tight on the spot.

Isabella and her group were doing well fighting the robots off. Isabella turned her head and saw that Isaac and his crew were captured. "Isaac!" She exclaimed as she flipped a robot over her shoulder. She made her way to the boys, dodging the robots in the process.

"Stay back!" Isaac shouted.

Hearing this, Isabella froze in her tracks. She clenched her fist in frustration. It was her purpose not to leave anyone behind, and for her counterpart to tell her off- she found herself at crossroads. When she made a decision, she sighed. She turned around and walked into cold, hard steel. Witnessing this, Isaac let down his head and groaned.

The robot turned her around, grabbed her arms and put them behind her back and went to place her with her group. Isabella looked aside at her group and sighed. "Marvelous!"

"Hehehehehe" Doofenshmirtz cackled with glee while looking at the boys. She then turned over to Isabella and her group and suddenly raised her eyebrow. "Who are they?" She pointed out, calling out to Isaac.

"Your doom" Isaac smirked.

Doofenshmirtz looked back at him, then back at Isabella and her group and put her hands on her hips. "I fail to see how's that going to happen." She casually said. The robots held them captive. She then thought of something and rubbed her hands together and cackled. "Perhaps it's time to show them my new invention!"

She walked over to a huge cloth hiding her invention. She grabbed it and pulled it. "Behold! My Fire-cannon-inator!" She proudly announced.

The entire group- Isaac and Isabella's- eyes widened in shock. Doofenshmirtz walked behind the machine and stood in front of the controls. She entered something and when she was done she chuckled with glee.

The machine started rotating, searching for it's target and it calibrated itself until it was facing Isabella and her group. It started humming with bright red light, indicating that it was charging up.

"No!" Isaac shouted out, realizing what was about to happen. He struggled with all his might to break free, but he couldn't.

Bajeet looked at his friends. He stuck out his hand from under the robot's grasp and tapped Candace. She looked at him- and he was looking at her with compassion. "This is not over, soldier!" She began thrashing around, trying to break free. Eventually she ran out of strength and looked back at Bajeet. He looked at her with glimmering eyes and smiled. The palm of his hand opened up. Candace knew what Bajeet was trying to do but she didn't accept the fact that all hope was lost. She eventually succumbed and grasped his hands. All of the others followed their example and proudly looked inside of the cannon accepting their fate. The cannon started flashing faster and faster, getting brighter each time until it was ready to deliver the hellish ball of fire. Doofenshmirtz pressed the button, and shortly after a fireball emerged and shot out, engulfing the group with its flames.

"Nooooo!" Isaac cried out as he heard their wails.

"Ehh… you'll get over it." Doofenshmirtz shrugged. "It's not like you really knew them."

Isaac stared at the black spot in disbelief- he couldn't believe they were really gone. "You'll pay for this!" He suddenly snapped.

"How are you going to do that?" She replied confidently. She was certain that she had emerged victorious from their ongoing battle.


	8. Acquiring New Information

**Before I start with the story, I want to thank for all the comments. It really helps me a lot. So, i am trying to finish this story that I have before Phineas and Ferb finale airs. So for now, my limit for myself is one chapter per day- about 800-2000 words. I hopoe you all enjoy reading this, as I'm not a master writer. Comments, and Criticism are appreciated.**

* * *

Darkness. That is what everybody saw. "Is it over?" echoed within everyone thoughts. They couldn't see anything at all.

The last thing that Isabella remembered was that Candace, Buford, and Bajeet held each other hand to comfort each other before being engulfed in flames. She felt something hard behind her, backed to it. She flexed her arms, and immediately noticed the sensation. She wiggled her fingers, and sure enough she felt Candance and Buford's hand tightly grasped into it. Slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with bright rays, so she immediately closed it. After a short while, she opened one eye and then when her vision adjusted, she opened both of them.

"Huh? I got out without a scratch?" She questioned in her thoughts. She looked around side to side and saw her comrades; their face was full of terror and covered in soot. She slowly broke the grasp and reached for her face and gently slid it down her cheek. When she glanced back at her fingers, she noticed and quickly deducted that her face was also covered in soot.

"We're all right! We're all right!" She burst with excitement. The rest of the group opened their eyes, and broke off their hands from holding each other and held it up in an effort to shield them from the intensity of the bright sunlight. The rest of the group took a moment to grasp it all in and acknowledge their surroundings. They all got a dumbstruck look embedded on their face, and Candace slowly stepped forward. "What… just happened?" She looked back at Isabella, Bajeet, and Buford only to find out that they were confused as she was.

Bajeet slowly stepped forward. "It worked." He whispered.

Candace, Isabella, and Buford all shot him a look. "Did you say something?" Isabella asked him.

Bajeet glanced at Buford, then Candace, and finally Isabella while chuckling. "It worked!" He exclaimed with glee.

"What worked?" Candace shook her head in confusion.

"Yeah Bajeet!" Buford piped up. "Don't take credit for something you can't explain."

Bajeet chuckled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a remote and waved it around so everyone could see. "It worked! My invention saved us!"

"What are you talking about?" Isabella confusingly said, as everyone looked at the remote Bajeet was holding up.

"The portable dimension remote that I made." He explained.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded as it was too much for them to take in at the moment.

"This is no ordinary Portal Dimensional Remote- or PDR." He presented them the PDR. "After our little trip in the third dimension and the portal was on cool down, I made a PDR that had to be programmed manually. When I was done, I realize I had plenty of time to spare so I customized it into an automatic PDR. I programmed it so that if any danger should approach within a foot of us, then it would automatically wrap us home." He chuckled and slapped his head. "I thought it would be useful to us in case of an emergency."

Candace and Isabella were shocked, and they gave him a look of relief. "That's amazing, Bajeet!" They walked and stood by him. "I knew you had it in you, soldier!" Candace complemented as she pat him on the shoulder.

"So you knew this would happen?" Buford spoke in a displeasing tone. "That's messed up."

"No, no…" Bajeet tried to explain, but Buford walked over to his super computer that was attached to the portal and ignored what Bajeet had to say. "Ignore him." Candace told Bajeet. Bajeet looked at her and smiled. He wasn't used to having friends comforting him.

"What's our next move, Isabella?" Candace asked her.

Isabella looked from Candace to Bajeet. "Well… you heard her. What's our next move?"

Bajeet licked his lips nervously. He hasn't been in charge of anything before, so he did not want to mess it up. "Well my friends, obviously our instincts tell us to go to the next dimension… but that is not the case. We will stay here."

"Huh?" Both girls said at the same time.

Bajeet turned around, facing them and started to explain. "There are infinite dimensions, and if we look through them all- we would waste our time. There is no guarantee that they are in said dimension we go, so in conclusion I propose that we stay and research on their whereabouts." After giving his speech, he put his hands together and looked at both girls nervously because he wasn't sure if they would agree with him.

Isabella and Candace looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Bajeet. "All right. Makes sense." Isabella shrugged.

All of sudden, Buford spoke up. "What about the negative dimension?" He asked while pointing back with his thumb over his shoulder.

"There's no negative dimension." Bajeet scoffed as he turned around. "That's just plain ridiculous."

"There is so!" Buford objected. "I thought you were the smart one." He folded his arms. "It's basic math."

Bajeet looked at him in disbelief and chuckled. He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Buford, a negative number is an imaginary number." He explained. "It doesn't exist. So furthermore, there is no negative dimension."

Buford looked at him and questioned, "But what if it's a number that we can't see?"

Hearing what he said, Bajeet pondered the possibility. "Nope." He said sharply. "It's an imaginary number that we use to help us with mathematics."

"All right, man." Buford growled. "I bet you $5 that there is a negative dimension."

"You realize that you will lose?" Bajeet explained.

"Humor me."

Bajeet walked over to Buord and followed him over to the computer. Buford's hand tapped the screen and he smiled. "Read it and weep!"

Bajeet chuckled because he thought he had this silly contest won, but unknown to him his smile quickly turned into a frown. "This is not possible." He said as he stared at the screen. There were mini circles following a path of a big circle, showing many different dimensions. Behind the first circle, he saw a gray circle trying to consume the circle in front. He slowly reaches into his pocket, grabs a $5 bill, and hands it over to Buford.

Both girls stared at them with confusion and ran over to them. "Bajeet, what's wrong?" Isabella asked him.

"It looks like I overlooked something." He stammered. "Thanks to Buford, we have a new lead. Looks like we know where we're heading next."

Isabella and Candace both looked at Buford with a skeptical look. "Buford?" They asked. "Our Buford?"

"Yes…" Bajeet smiled and then nodded.

"My mom always told me I was special." Buford grinned. "She said that I was destined for greatness."

"But Buford…" Bajeet started up.

"Destined for greatness!" He said in a firm voice pointing at Bajeet, making sure he gets his message through.

Irritated, Bajeet turned around to the computer and inputted some commands. "Done!" He exclaimed.

The portal opened up. Bajeet wiped his face, looked at his hands then he went over to a fountain and start wiping his face. He came back to the group and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to go into the next dimension dirty."

Isabella put her arms to her face and understood what he was saying. She rushed over to the fountain to clean her face. The rest of the group shortly followed. And they all stood together, facing the portal.

"I hope nothing bad happens." Isabella nervously stated. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. They walked forward into the portal, heading for their target destination- The negative dimension


	9. The Negative Dimension

"Hello… Hello… Hello?" Phineas called out as he and his brother were wandering the empty streets of Danville. "What is going on?" He asked Ferb, looking nervous.

Before Ferb got a chance to respond, Phineas piped up. "Hey! That's our house! Let's go inside, Ferb. Maybe we'll find some sort of clue to what's going on." With that said, he ran off to their house and went in.

"Oh sure…" Ferb started. "Nobody wants to hear what Ferb has to say." He sighed then ran after Phineas into their house.

Once both brothers were inside the house, they decided to search every room for anything that might catch their interest. First, they went up the stairs and checked their room, but when they did their expressions widened with shock. "But… how?" Phineas stammered. Ferb placed his arm on his shoulder and took him away from the room. It wasn't their room anymore- it was just a storage room.

After seeing this shocking scene, they checked all the rooms on the second floor- and everything seems to be in order. The last room that they had to check was Candace's room. "Candace?" Phineas called out as he opened the door to her room. There was no response. Both brothers started to look nervous because they did not know what to expect. When they both walked in, they both spotted a familiar figure that was sitting near her window, glancing out with a depressed face.

"Candace!" Phineas burst out. Both boys ran over to her wanting to give her a hug, but this was impossible, as she didn't turn around. She kept looking out the window and sighing. "Candace" Phineas asked full of concern, "Are you all right?"

When Phineas asked her this, she turned around and looked at Phineas. Phineas looked back at her and smiled. "Who are you guys?" She asked in a monotonic voice.

Phineas quickly frowned and glanced at Ferb. He was starting to sense something was wrong here. "What do you mean Candace, who are we?" He walked and put his hand on her shoulder. Candace quickly shrugged it off and sighed. "I don't know who you guys are, but I think it's best if you leave."

"Candace, stop joking around. It's us- your brothers. It's Phineas and Ferb." He stammered, trying to remind his sister who they were.

Candace looked at them with a confused look- she didn't know what they were expecting of her. She decided to ignore it, so she turned around and looked out the window.

Phineas looked at his sister and decided to reach out for her. As he reached for her shoulder, it was blocked by Ferb's hand and he gently let it down. Phineas looked at Ferb only to see he was looking back at Phineas, shaking his head. Ferb reached for his other shoulder with his other hand, turned around, and started walking out. "But…" Phineas stammered, confused as what happened. When both boys were out of her room, Ferb closed her door. Candace turned her head and looked at the door they exited from. "Phineas… Ferb?"

Both brothers trudged down the stairs and headed to their front door. Phineas reached out for the doorknob, and then let out a heavy sigh. He opened the door and both brothers stepped outside and started walking.

All of sudden, a girl landed in front of him. What followed was another taller girl landed next to her. Phineas exclaimed in confusion and stepped back. Suddenly, the back gate creaked open and out came two boys. Phineas glanced back, to get a better look of who it was and he soon found out that it was Buford. He was carrying a sandwich and Bajeet followed him.

"Buford?" Phineas asked. He took a long look at him and then eventually realized it wasn't his dimension Buford- it was the second. Buford glanced up and replied, "yo" before focusing back on eating his sandwich.

Looking at the boys that they saw, Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other. Phineas smiled and turned around, facing both girls. "So you two must be…"

Before he could finish, both girls turned around and the shortest one grinned. "It's nice to see you two." Isabella spoke up as Buford and Bajeet joined both girls.

Phineas looked at the group and smiled. He knew by now they weren't alone. "What's going on, guys?" He asked them.

"We don't know." Isabella replied swiftly while she nodded her head. "Phineas and Ferb from our dimension disappeared. We went to other dimensions to look for any leads and we found out that Phineas and Ferb from all dimensions… are disappearing." She ended with a sigh.

Phineas looked at her with confusion. "What…" he stammered. "That can't be."

Candace looked at both boys, kneeled down and placed both hands on their shoulders- one on Phineas and the other on Ferb's. "Guys, she's telling the truth. I saw my brothers disappear before my eyes." She stood back up. "I won't let that happen to you guys." She assured them with a clear resolve.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other with a worried look, then they glanced back at her. "So, what do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you this. They're in this dimension- I'm sure of it."

"Why would they be in our dimension?" Phineas questioned.

Everyone in the group stared at them. Isabella stepped forward and spoke. "Phineas, this isn't your dimension- this is the negative dimension."

He stared at her in disbelief. "The negative dimension?" He said full of surprise. He wasn't expecting that. When he was done grasping the truth, he looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "So what's the plan now?"

"For now, we're scouting this dimension. We need to find our…" She pointed, first at Candace then at her. "Phineas… and Ferb."

"But how do you even know that they're in this dimension?"

"We don't." Isabella said sharply. She turned around and started walking. "But I'll tell you this, when we were exploring the other dimensions, the negative dimension popped up and that is unusually strange. This is the only lead we've got." With that said, she walked away followed by her group.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. "Don't give me that look, Ferb." Phineas piped up. "Come on! We've got to go after them." Phineas started running towards the group and Ferb shortly followed. They all started their search for the other Phineas and Ferb.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella and her group were walking down the sidewalk. Phineas and Ferb followed them on the other sidewalk across the street, a few feet behind where Isabella and her group were. They moved with great caution, hiding behind bushes, trying to avoid being detected by Isabella and her group.

Isabella and her group walked a short distance before stopping. At that moment, Phineas and Ferb rushed and hid behind the closest bush they could find.

Isabella let her head down, shook her head, and then let out a sigh. She turned around and looked at a specific bush, where Phineas and Ferb were hiding and folded her arms. "How long are you guys are planning on following us before joining?"

Hearing this, Phineas and Ferb of the first dimension came out from hiding behind the bushes. "How did you know that were following you?" Phineas asked Isabella.

Isabella chuckled and folded her arms. "Guys, we're from the second dimension. We all-" she paused for a bit. "Candace and I had formal training. I may be a little rusty, but I can tell if someone is hiding something from a mile away."

Phineas looked at her in an impressed state. He almost forgot that they were from the second dimension, because the first and second dimensions were doppelgangers of each other.

"That aside, why don't you just follow us?" Isabella questioned both boys.

Phineas looked at Ferb and then back at Isabella again. "Back then, when we visited you guys for the first time, Candace didn't want us to tag along. Because of that, we thought that this case might hold the same result."

Hearing this, Candace spoke up. "Guys, back then was a mistake. This time, we need all the help we can get."

"What about Buford?" Phineas asked. He remembered that he wasn't part of the resistance back then and wonders where he currently stood.

Isabella shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. He left the resistance back then before we could throughout evaluate his skills. Because of that, we don't know whether he possess the combat skills that we have, so we're not sure whether he'll help us."

Hearing this, Buford stepped forward. "I'm too awesome. That's why I left." He reminded Isabella. "But I'm back now." He walked behind her and resorted to his original position. He folded his arms and spoke casually to Phineas. "Yeah, I could tell from the moment you started following us starting from back then, at the house."

Isabella and Candace looked at Buford with a skeptical look. They wonder why Buford left if he was above and beyond their skills.

Buford noticed the stares from both girls. "What?" He stammered, because he thought he was in trouble somehow. "You got your skills and I have mine." He defended.

Isabella opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but then from the corner of her eye there was some movement. Immediately, Isabella turned her head, looking in the direction of the street. She looked from side to side, unsure of what she was looking for.

Candace walked up to Isabella, looked at her face and carefully evaluated it. Following Isabella's gaze ahead, she looked in the direction Isabella was searching. "What's wrong, Isabella?" She spoke up as she glanced side to side, after not finding anything.

"I thought I saw something." Isabella replied. She shrugged her shoulders. "Might have been my imagination." Isabella was ready to turn around. Just as when she completely turned around, she spotted the mysterious figure again, from two blocks over running behind a house.

Confirming what she saw, Isabella broke off into a run heading across the street onto the sidewalk. When she reached the other sidewalk, she turned to one direction that she saw the figure and ran toward the house it was hiding behind. When she approached the house, the slowed down and began walking, looking around the house.

"Huh?" She mulled over. "I could have sworn…"

At that moment, the person came walking out of the backyard. Isabella looked directly at him and gasped. Hearing this, the person looked up and stared at Isabella and froze on the spot. "Phineas?" Isabella whispered.

All of sudden, Phineas from the second dimension had a worried look on his face and immediately he broke off into a run, running past Isabella.

"Huh?" Isabella said dumbfounded. The rest of the group caught up, including Phineas and Ferb, and stood beside Isabella.

Phineas walked forward with a look of concern on his face. "Isabella, what's going on?"

"It's Phineas." Isabella spoke while looking ahead. "From our dimension." She added and then she broke off into a sprint heading for the same direction Phineas2 ran off in.

While she was running down the street, she looked ahead and side-to-side keeping a lookout for Phineas2. As she was running, she caught a glimpse of a shade of red up ahead and she knew she was catching up to him. "Wait, Phineas!" She shouted as she caught closer.

Phineas2 looked behind to see how close Isabella was and let out a grunt, showing that he was frustrated that Isabella swiftly caught up to him. Noticing an alley up ahead to his right, he ran up to the alley and into it.

"I caught you now." Isabella chuckled as she ran into the alley. It was short and narrow, and obviously a dead end. However, Phineas2 kept running knowing that Isabella was short on his tail.

"Stop!" Isabella shouted. "There's nowhere to run anymore. However, Phineas2 did not stop. He ran towards the wall and leaned forward. He jumped, did a flip, and his feet landed on the wall. Immediately, he sprang forward, having his fist out towards Isabella.

Isabella noticed this and gasped. She did a side roll to dodge him and get out of the way. She looked back at him, unsure if she is either impressed by his moves or whether to be terrified for him.

Phineas did a roll when he landed. He looked back and grinned. He knew that he managed to escape for the time being. While he was running, he turned to look ahead. Immediately, an arm popped up and Phineas2 noticed this and gasped as it completely took him by surprise. He ran into it, and the impact flipped him over and he landed facedown on the ground. He groaned in agony as he looked up to discover who assaulted him.

"Buford?" He stared at him in confusion. He sees that Isabella emerges from the alley and walks up to Buford. "Thanks Buford." She thanks him before turning to Phineas2. Phineas2 saw that the rest of the group running towards them, including his first dimension counterpart before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Everybody was inside an open space and there was a single spotlight that focused on one spot.

"What should we do with him?" Buford spoke up, as he stuck his thumb out over his shoulders, pointing to Phineas2 who was sitting on a chair, with his hands tied behind his back.

"Don't be so rash, Buford." Isabella replied, as she walked out of the shadows. "We need him. We also need to figure out what got him riled up in the first place."

Phineas1 walked up to his passed out counterpart and leaned to study his face before turning his head to Isabella with a concerned face. "Are you sure this safe?" He starts twiddling his thumbs.

Isabella folds her arms and leans on her hips and let out a sigh. She was convinced that some of her comrades had their doubts, so she spoke out loud so that everyone could her. "He's not a criminal. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation why he acted back then." Isabella walks forward and brings up her arms up to her shoulder length, and shrugs her shoulders. "I mean we are in the negative dimension, so it might have impacted him somehow."

There was silence in the room. Everyone, except for the original Phineas and Ferb, started looking around and started feeling conflicted. Phineas and Ferb knew the cause and effect of traveling across the dimensions and what it might affect one's self, after all it wasn't their first rodeo.

All of sudden, Phineas2 started groaning and began to move his head from side to side. Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing and glanced at him. He started fluttering his eyes open, making sure they adjusted the atmosphere. It wasn't long before he was fully awake. He looked from left to right to grasp the environment he was in. He wiggled his arms and from that he knew that he was restrained. He looked around again, looking for a certain person but the only person he saw was Isabella, as the room that he was inhabited in was dark.

"Whatever did I do to you?" He snarled.

Hearing this, Isabella ran up to him and kneeled down. "What do you mean, Phineas? What happened to you?" She inquired, full of concern.

"Like you don't know." He replied, as he looked around while wiggling his arms, searching for any means to escape. All of sudden, he looked at Isabella and grinned. "Looks like you're getting pretty rusty on those knots."

Within a split second, his arms broke free and he put his hands on Isabella, head-butted her, and pushed her aside, heading for an exit. As he ran around looking for a way out, Buford stepped in, blocking his path, and took on a combat stance.

"All right, Dinner Bell. I don't want it to come to this, but you forced my hand." Phineas2 ran towards him with no intention of stopping and before he collided with Buford, he sprang up and flipped. He put his arms out and put them on Buford's shoulders, and recoiled off of them. After Phineas2 did this, Buford turned around and gasped in shock. He found that Phineas2 smiled as his eyes made contact with him because he got past him. He turned around and started running, but when he turned his head he stopped on the spot and gasped.

He was wide with shock and started to stammer as he put his arm forward. "Me from the first dimension." Then he added, "The positive one."

All of sudden, he got tackled by Buford, and he flew a few feet and landed on the ground.

"Ow…" He groaned. Buford landed on top of him, looking directly at him. "You're not going anywhere till we get this sorted out, Dinner Bell." He growled.

"All right, that's enough!" Candace stepped forward with her arms folded. "Buford, get off my brother."

Buford moved aside, and Phineas2 got up. He wiped his shirt and when he saw his sister, he immediately ran over to her. "Candace, is that you?" He said with excitement as he hugged her.

Candace smiled and put her hand on top of Phineas2 head and rubbed it. Phineas looked up at her. He turned around and scratched his head and let out a chuckle. "Sorry about that guys. I hope I didn't cause you major trouble."

Everybody stood there and stared at him with an are- you- kidding- me look. Isabella shook her head as she rubbed her forehead, trying to ease her headache. She let up her head and walked over to Phineas2 and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back." She smiled as she looked at him. "What made you freak out in the first place?"

All of sudden, Phineas2 frowned, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. He let out a long sigh before attempting to tell his story.

"It wasn't long ago before Ferb and I landed in this strange, strange world. Following our instincts, we decided to explore around and try to find a way to return to you all. When we were exploring, we came upon an usual building. It was strange and unusual, so that gave Ferb and I more reasons to check it out, but little did I know that ended up as a mistake. When we entered…"

At that moment, first dimensional Phineas shook his head side from side, trying to look for something. "Hey, where's your Ferb?" He spoke up, trying not to confuse both Ferbs, as the first dimension one stood by him.

Phineas2 looked at him and held up his palm, showing that he's about to explain that. "When we entered the building, we saw that the inside was so grand and spacious- so we thought that we entered a royal palace. All of sudden, a person wearing their combat gear- I couldn't make out their face because he or she wore some sort of mask- walked across and when he got to the middle of our sights, he/she turned until he/she looked at us and momentarily said something I couldn't make out and snapped his/her fingers. All of sudden, five persons dropped down, wearing their combat gear and masks, and we found ourselves surrounded." Phineas looked up at Isabella, Buford, Phineas and Ferb, and Bajeet. "Four of them stood by showing us that they wouldn't fight and one stepped forward, so it was basically one on two. We really thought we could take them on, but her combat skills was just too much."

"So how did you escape?" Buford spoke up as he threw popcorn into his mouth. He was sitting down enjoying the story.

"Despite the fact that it was just one person, she countered our every move- even though we went after her at the same time. After what seem to be five minutes had passed, she sighed and suddenly she popped up behind Ferb and captured him. Everyone started walking to me, but then my reflex kicked in. I ran. They cornered me, so I ran to a wall and did a wall run getting past them. One person- which I presume to be their leader- stood in my way, so I jumped over her."

"You keep saying her, but how do you know?" Isabella asked. "They were wearing combat gear and a mask."

"Because, when I jumped over her, the base of my foot hit her mask and it flew off. When I landed, I ran immediately out of the palace. But as I was running, I caught a glimpse of her and she looked like…"

At that moment, Isabella spoke up. "Me!" She gasped as was starting to grasp what the dimension was like. "So that explains why you ran away from me in terror." She snapped her fingers and started rubbing her chin. "But where did you get your skills from? I always thought you were soft."

Phineas2 started rubbing his shoulders and chuckled. "Candace… taught us."

Candace stepped forward and kneeled down, putting his arm on Phineas2 shoulders. "It sounds like you used those techniques I taught you properly." She looked at Isabella and saw confusion on her face. "I taught them a few combat skills and some evasion techniques just in case a situation arise." She got up and stood behind Phineas2 and folded her arms.

Phineas2 looked around, scanning the room but it was too dark. "That aside, where are we?"

Hearing this, Isabella looked around and clapped her hands. All of sudden, the lights flickered on. "Oh, sorry about that. I figured that since every dimension that similar to each other somehow, I wondered that if I had a secret bunker like back in our dimension. Looks like I was right.

All of sudden, all of the TV screens flickered to life and it showed a close up of a single space with a room.

"Oh boy, you guys got cable." Buford piped up. He walked up to one of the screens, locates the channel changer button, and attempted to changed the channel. However, it didn't work because as he pressed the buttons, the channel kept switching to the same program. At that point, he turns around and looks at the gang. "Guys, I think cable's broken." He grunted in frustration. He turned around, and saw that a person walked across the screen. He was wearing full armor.

"Greetings everyone. We have overridden your Television to switch on and deliver this news. A convict has escaped our clutches and we conclude that he is incredibly dangerous." As he said this, a picture box popped up on the corner of the screen and was showing Phineas2 in his combat stance.

At that moment, Isabella snapped at Phineas and Ferb and they started looking around and gathered materials. It wasn't long before they made a device- a headset with a mic that was connected to a remote with an antenna.

"If you by any chance come upon this suspect, you should contact me or any of my comrades immediately and we will take care of the problem." He chuckled. "That is all." He started walking out of the camera view.

"Hurry, Phineas!" Isabella told him.

All of sudden, he pointed at the screen and pressed the button on the remote. A laser beam shot out and hit the screen. The person looked around and shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. "That was strange."

"Hey you! Can you hear me?" Phineas shouted into the mic.

The person stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. "Huh, what the?" All of sudden, he glanced at the camera and ran to it, looking directly into it and then chuckled, shaking his head. "Aren't you one clever bunch, Phineas and Ferb and those from the second dimension?"

Hearing this, Phineas gasped. "How… do you know my name?"

The person on the screen chuckled and started stripping his armor. "It's not hard to conclude."

Phineas gasped at the sight of his shirt. It was striped shirt displaying two colors- red and black. Then the person removed his mask, displaying his pitch black eyes and showing his triangular head.

"After all, I am you."


	12. Chapter 12

Phineas gasped and dropped the remote. He was in complete shock. Everyone stared at the screen, at Phineas negative counterpart gazed into the cameras, as if he were staring into each soul into the room. He cackled out loud, because even though he could not see the group, he knew what their reactions were. All of sudden, his watch on his right arm started flashing and beeping.

"Aww!" He exclaimed, as if he were feeling sorry. "My friends, I have to go. I promise we will have loads of fun later." He started moving his hands ahead onto the camera, trying to turn it off. "Oh, by the way- even though I can't play right now, I sent some troops over to Isabella's hide out." He chuckles. "Ciao." Then the screen goes to static.

Everyone stood there in shock, trying to process what was going on. Candace spoke up in a commanding voice. "Guys, we don't have much time. We've got to relocate somewhere else." All of sudden, the rest of the group snapped out of their senses, except for Phineas and Ferb. Candace ran up to her brother and tugged him and started running to the exit being followed by Isabella, Buford, and Bajeet. After getting some distance, she immediately halted and turned around because she realized someone wasn't following orders- Phineas and Ferb.

They stood there in shock, staring at the screen with a blank expression and their jaws dropped. Candace suddenly felt bad for them, so she walked up to them, kneeled down, and put her hands on their shoulders. "Guys, we've got to go." She looked at each brother, but they displayed no change.

"There's an evil version of me?" Phineas stuttered, as he didn't want to believe the fact that somewhere out there was a possibility of an evil version of him.

"What… happened?" Ferb suddenly blurts out. Everybody in the room gasps, because Ferb was a man of action, and usually doesn't talk much.

Candace looks back at Phineas2, only to see that he shook his head. She looked back at the duo looking at them with compassion in both of her eyes. "That's not you, Phineas." She spoke softly. "The best versions are beside me." She spoke in a matter that it was directed to the two brothers.

Phineas2 took one step forward to object the phrase, "best version," but Buford stuck his hand out, stopping him from moving forth. Phineas2 looked at him, only to see that he shook his head.

"You…" Phineas and Ferb turned around and faced Candace2. "You really think so?" Phineas stammered.

Candace smiled. She nudged Phineas nose and then put her hand on Ferb's head and rubbed it. When she was done, she stood up. "I know so."

"Come on guys" She nudged her head, signaling for the exit. "We got to go."

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace started to step forward into a run, but then there was a noise behind the door that everyone could hear. They all gasped, not knowing what it was. Isabella tapped her hands on Buford and Phineas2's shoulders, signaling them to hide.

Buford looked around with uncertainty before deciding to hide under a computer that played the message from Negative Phineas earlier. He moved the monitor, so it was blocking him completely. Phineas2 looked around for a bit and swiftly rushed and hid under a desk, with the open space underneath away from the exit. Bajeet shook nervously because he didn't know any good spots, but he spots a heavy load of equipment and decides to hide behind it. Candace grabs the boys arms and tugs them over and hides behind a pillar. She takes her index finger and hovers it in front of her lips, telling them to be quiet.

The door opens and they hear footsteps. "Hello, is anyone here" the voice asks while walking forth.

"That voice…" Phineas whispers. Candace hushes him and peers around the pillar, being cautious not to get caught, then she snaps back and gasps.

The person sighs and starts to depart. "It looks like my indicator was wrong. It looks like my club house is fine."

Hearing this, Phineas knew. It was Isabella from his dimension. He started moving forth, trying to show himself, but with a single hand Candace stopped him. He looked at her with confusion, only to see her shaking her head from side to side. "Why?" He whispered.

All of sudden, he hears another set of footprints. "Where are you hiding them?" Another voice asked to Isabella.

She backed up. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." She stammers. "There's no one here." She, then, trips over a cord and falls on her bottom.

"We can either do this the easy way…" then the person pulls out something from her pocket then presses the button on it. It deployed into a staff. "Or the hard way" She chuckles. "I really don't mind either way, but personally the hard way is more fun… for me." She took her combat staff and pointed the end of the staff at Isabella. "I won't ask you again, where are they?" She commanded, raising her voice.

"I told you," Isabella stammered because she didn't know what else to tell her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The person tilted her head and clicked her tongue. "Wrong answer." She pulled back her arm, and quickly jabbed it ahead.

With a split second, Phineas appeared from hiding from the pillar and immediately he ran forward. He jumped in front of Isabella, shielding her from the blow. The staff hit his shoulder and he tumbled and rolled for a bit before stopping.

The attacker stood there, looking at the boy who just shielded Isabella. She tapped the staff on the ground and it dissolved back into the shape it was originally in and put it in her pocket. "Why?" She whispered. She slowly took off the mask that was shielding her face.

Isabella gasped in shock, because it was like looking in a mirror. Then she looks at the boy, wondering why he protected her.

Phineas groaned and tried to sit up, but the pain was too intense for him, so the best thing for him is to stay down. He looked at Negative Isabella. "She's my friend." He starts off. "No- she's more than my friend. Whatever I'm doing, she's always by my side. She's irreplaceable to me and I don't want to lose her." When he said this, he passed out of conscious because the pain on his shoulder was too intense.

"Phineas?" Isabella whispered, while staring at his body trying to remember. A wave of memories engulfed her mind. "Phineas!" She exclaims in concern, and immediately gets up and rushes to Phineas. She looks over his body and places her hand on him. Then she snaps her head and looks at her negative counterpart. "What did you do?" She angrily demanded.

Her negative doppelganger slowly backed up, because she knew very well not to mess with a girl in love and because Phineas words touched her. "I don't know." She stammers. "I was just following orders!"

Immediately she turns around, and heads for the exit. When she was out of sight, everyone came out of hiding and walked to Phineas and Isabella. They halt and looked up, trying to listen to what was going on.

"All right, we're done here! Move out girls." They heard from a distance.

"But we can't just show up empty handed." Another voice whined.

"Are we really done here?" Another voice questioned.

"They were here, but I didn't find anything, except for a jammer. That's how they evaded us. I'll handle him, if the situation arises. Move out girls!"

Hearing this, everyone concluded that they departed. They were safe for now. The group started walking closer to Phineas, but then Isabella shot them an angry glare as if it were their fault. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Why didn't you guys come out?" She shouted, with tears starting to show from the corner of her eyes. "This wouldn't have happened." She sobbed, as put her head on Phineas stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

-Negative Side-

"Isabella… Isabella" A voice called out. "Isabella!" The person snapped her fingers in front of her face and she snapped to reality.

"Thanks Ginger." She responded as she rubbed her shoulders with a smile on her face. She looked forward and glanced up. She and her group were standing in front of a palace. "Wow… how long was I out?"

The girls started to unmask. "Do we really have to go in?" One of them questioned- it was Katie. "He's so scary."

Adyson sighs. "Well that is what we deserve. He sent us out and we failed to fulfill the mission he gave us." Isabella pushed the door, leading to inside of the palace, to the main hall. A single person was there at the end of the room, sitting on his throne. The girls walked up to the steps and kneeled down, except for Isabella.

"I trust it went well?" Phineas asked.

"Well…" Isabella stammered as she looked around the room. She started twiddling her thumbs. "Not exactly."

Phineas closes his eyes and put his fingers against his temples. "I asked you guys to do one simple thing for me and still you failed me. I did all the heavy lifting and all you had to do to was go capture them and bring them to me but you all failed on that part. You're all the Fire Sirens, are you not?"

The girls frowned, but they weren't seen by Phineas, except for Isabella. He heard snickering and he looked at the girls and quickly found who it was- Adyson. He walks over to her and stands in front of her and signals her to stand up.

"Anything funny to you?"

Adyson clears her throat. "With all due respect, I don't completely get why we are called the Fire Sirens. I mean Fire and Water cancel each other out."

Phineas looked at her and nodded his head. He turned back and walked up the stairs and then turned to face all the girls. "You're right. I made up the Fire Sirens because you are all beautiful, deadly warriors." He proudly stated then he pointed at Adyson. "But she's right. Fire and Water cancels each other out, so following her definition you're all basically nothing."

"That's not what I…" Adyson piped up before being interrupted by Phineas.

"You all deserve better names- Fire Slugs- don't you all think?"

The girls stood up and exchanged looks at each other with a worried expression. They didn't know what to focus on- the awkwardness that Phineas called them beautiful, deady warriors, blaming Adyson for speaking her mind, or their incompleteness of the task that was given to them.

Phineas extended his arms. "But you know…" He walked over and sat on his throne. "I'm such a forgiving person. I'm willing to forget all of this- your mission failure, and the name changing of Fire Sirens. Now get out there and capture them."

The girls ran to the door- Isabella followed them last.

"Oh, and don't come back until you do." Phineas piped up. "Or else…" He grinned.

The girls ran out of the door, and when Isabella got to the door, Phineas stopped her. "Isabella, wait. I want to talk to you."

"Oh sure, Phineas." She stammered. She closed the door and walked up to him, with her arm on her shoulder. She stood in front of him, not making eye contact.

Phineas put both hands on Isabellas shoulder. She gasped and looked up at him, only to find out that his face was full of concern.

"What's wrong, Isabella? This isn't like you."

She blushed a little and started thinking of what to respond. She started stammering- she knew what to say, but she had trouble making it out. This never happened before.

"Sorry. I'll do better this time." She sighs in defeat.

Phineas smiles and nudges her head. "There you go. Whenever you're down, step aside and clear your thoughts and don't worry about it too much." Phineas pulls Isabella in and hugs her. When the whole scene was done, she stood there frozen, stunned by Phineas actions. He pats her shoulder. "Now get outta here." He says playfully.

Isabella looks at Phineas, unsure what to do. She stood there in the same spot for a moment. Then she backed up nervously and turned around walking to the door quickly. She opened the door and went out to do what was asked.

Phineas smiled and chuckled. He turned and walked to his throne and sat down. He sat there and thought about what happened and suddenly he frowned.

"What just happened?"


End file.
